And Still
by his-red-head
Summary: Jenny, Stephanie and Gibbs meet at a park. What happens?
1. Part One

**Hey guys! So, I've always wanted to do a songfic with this particular song, because it has a lot of emotions in it. It has all of the feels you think of when you** **think Jibbs, post Paris (in my opinion). Keep in mind I own nothing. If I did, Jenny and Gibbs would be married with kids.**

**Song: And Still**

**By: Reba McEntire**

**Characters: Jenny, Gibbs and Stephanie (ex-wife #3).**

**Side Note: Please listen to the song first, you'll better understand the fic if you do. In this story, Jenny becomes Director much sooner than when it happens in the show. Gibbs is engaged to Stephanie. This takes place the day before they meet in MTAC. The story is a songfic format, in the first half. The second half isn't in songfic form (if that made sense?). You'll see what I mean. Also, in case you haven't noticed already, I am a really HUGE fan of Reba McEntire.**

**********

It's been about four months since Paris. Four tortuous, long months. I left Jethro in Paris with nothing but a damned letter. All because I was preparing to take over the role as the Director of NCIS. Leaving him was the biggest mistake of my life. And now... now he's engaged to another redhead, with a name I don't know.

I had just gotten out of a meeting with SecNav and the current Director of NCIS, Tom Morrow. The meeting was for me to be briefed on all current cases that were previously out of my clearance range and to sign a few papers. I had this sick feeling in my stomach and felt extremely nauseous and had a headache too, throughout the whole meeting. I knew what it was from but I couldn't tell anyone, at least not until I tell Jethro what was happening, The need to clear my mind was overwhelming so, I decided to take a walk through Canal Park, which wasn't all that far from the navy yard.

Halfway through my walk, I decided to get some tea; something that would not only calm my stomach, but would calm me down too. I needed to remain calm so I could think rationally about what I'm going to do. Without a doubt, I knew I wanted to keep it and love them no matter what. Naming them would be hard, but I know for sure that they would have his last name. This was going to be extremely tough.

I was lost in thought as I made my way through the park, not noticing much of anything. That was until I heard his voice, Jethro's voice. "Hey Jenn, it's been awhile."

Out of the thousands of people who live in D.C, I had to run into him. When I looked up from my tea to see his face, all of the feelings I had for him came rushing back to the front of my mind. There was nothing I could do; I couldn't run and I couldn't hide from him. Even if I tried to run and hide, he'd find me in a heartbeat. "Hey Jethro."

"How have you been?"

I closed my eyes, trying to block the tears from coming. "In all honesty? Hell. I've been through hell."

Before he answered, a redhead came running up to him. "Hey baby, I got us coffee. And before you even ask, yours is black just the way you like it."

Ugh, her voice and her words were sickeningly sweet sounding.

I'm happy for him, I really am, but I can't help feeling like trash that's been thrown to the curb.

Jethro smiled at her, then looked back at me. "Jenn, meet Stephanie Flynn, my fiancee." He gestured from her to me and said, "Stephanie, this is Jenny Shepard. She was my probie and went undercover with me in Paris."

All I could feel was this deep aching in my heart that said I still loved Jethro. I started feeling sick, I was starting to get a headache and couldn't handle looking at the two of them anymore, I needed to leave.

"It was nice seeing you guys, but I have to go back to the Navy Yard and... and..." I trailed off as I dropped my cup onto the ground, the tea splashing over the sidewalk. I took off at a dead run to the nearest trash can, which was a solid twenty feet away. As soon as I reached the trash can, I braced myself on the edges of it, and promptly started to vomit.

Someone came up behind me and grabbed my hair back from my face. The hands were soft and slender, so I knew that they couldn't be Jethro's. They must be Stephanie's hands.

Once I finished vomiting, Stephanie looked at me with concern. "Are you okay, Jenny?"

I started to tear up and I bowed my head down, "No, Stephanie. No, I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?"

Wiping my mouth off, I shook my head and felt the tears stinging my eyes. "I am terrified and feel like shit. The sad thing? I'm expecting a child and the father isn't going to be in the picture." Oh good God, why did this have to be so hard?

"What can I do to help?"

Taking a deep breath, I gestured behind Stephanie. "You can help by not telling him. I beg you."

With that, I walked quickly back to the Navy Yard and went to the parking garage. Once I got there, I hopped into my Jeep and headed for home.

**********

I was sitting on the couch in nothing but my favorite silky green robe, watching tv, when I heard someone open and close my door. There are only two people that have my permission to come in without knocking, and that's Ducky and Jethro. Since it was close to midnight, I knew it was Jethro because Ducky doesn't like to be out this late at night.

He sat at the opposite end of the couch and looked at me for a few moments before saying anything. "We need to talk, Jenn."

"I know we do." Before I could say anything else, I had to runt to my bathroom. Jethro was following me into the bathroom and when I dropped to my knees, he swept the hair from my face and held it back from my face as I spent the next few minutes throwing up everything that I had eaten in the last few hours.

Jethro grabbed a hair tie that I had sitting on the sink, and started to put my hair in a messy bun. He is so thoughtful.

When I got up from in front of the toilet, I went over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out. "Let's go back into the livingroom," I said, as I stepped past him and walked out of the bathroom.

We sat down where we were before I had to run to the bathroom. This was going to be a long and much needed conversation. I was scared shitless.

He shifted in his seat and turned toward me. "Let's start with why you left."

"I had gotten a promotion, a big one. I loved you Jethro, and all you did was imply it. You never said it back to me. Those are the reasons why I left." I wiped my eyes and sniffed a little.

It was silent for a minute before he said a word. "For what it's worth, I do love you. W..."

"How can you say that when you're engaged to Stephanie? You have to be in love with someone, if you propose to them."

He rubbed the back of his neck before responding, "Yeah, about that. After seeing you and after Stephanie seen the way I looked at you, we mutually agreed to break off the engagement."

As soon as he said that, I was relieved. Did that mean that we could be together? If we did, would he hate me for what I'm about to tell him? "Jethro... I'm pregnant."

**********

**Cliffhanger!! What will be his reaction be? This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it decided to turn itself into a two part fic. Do you think this would be a good base for a multi-chapter story?**

**Read Review! xx**


	2. Part Two

**I wanted to thank y'all for the reviews! To be honest, I don't think I've ever written so much angst in one story, as I have this one. This also is my favorite NCIS story I've written so far. I promise that this part is MUCH happier, a bit shorter though. Also, I wanted to mention that Jenny already knows about Kelly and Shannon.**

**Thank you to my friend Kerrie (IDontKnowYourSignal... a Sound of Music author) for saying these exact words, "So don't stress. Write the way you want to (that's what INeverExplainAnything keeps telling me when I'm spiralling in self-doubt) and post your next chapter."**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

_As soon as he said that, I was relieved. Did that mean we could be together? If we did, would he hate me for what I'm about to tell him? "Jethro... I'm pregnant."_

**xxx**

After the words left my mouth, I started sobbing. Jethro's face was unreadable and it was silent and I started to regret telling him. "Oh, God. I am sorry! Just say something, please? Anything?"

A few minutes of silence he finally asked, "How far?"

"Right around four months." My sobbing had stopped, but I was still crying and looking down in my lap.

"Paris." It wasn't a question but it was more of a statement.

"Mhmm."

I felt him put a finger under my chin, lifting my head to where I could meet his gaze. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Jenn. Nothing at all. It was _my_ fault because I should have gotten off of that plane and chased after you. I am the one who is sorry." The look on his face was sort of regretful, but it was very quickly changing into a wide grin. A wide grin that made his eyes shine.

Wiping my eyes, I looked up to him with a small smile on my face. "So... So you don't hate me?"

"God, no. Jenn, you're the only woman I have gotten close to after Shannon and Kelly, the only one that I've loved after them, I could never," he paused to pull me into his lap. "And you want to know something?"

I nodded my head and whispered, "Yes."

"I love you more than anything in this world. The fact that you're carrying a child, _our _child, is a thrilling feeling and I am happy beyond... Ah, hell."

Jethro didn't finish the sentence. What was he going to do?

He gently cupped both of my cheeks and then softly kissed me. The kiss had only been a chaste one, but it was so meaningful. Words really cannot explain how relieved I am. How incredibly happy I am, right now. "I love you too, Jethro. So damn much."

I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep and being carried up to my bedroom, where Jethro laid down beside me. Tomorrow was a new day and we were both thrilled beyond belief that we were back together and were expecting a child.

**xxx**

**I know, this is shorter than we all would have liked (me included). This would have went further, but it didn't seem right to continue it (if that made sense). I am not sure when I'll be able to get started on the sequel. I have some other stories that need updating first and need to try and focus on them. The sequel will follow Jenny and Gibbs (plus the team) on life after And Still. If you have any title suggestions, shoot me a message or put them in your review!**

**What did y'all think?**


End file.
